This invention relates generally to the tracking or identification of objects, such as travel, work, and/or school accessories, and more particularly to systems and methods that may be used to review objects within a container and communicate with a person to inform them of the reviewed objects and/or to suggest that person place a missing object into the container.
Facing reality, people may at times be forgetful. Forgetfulness may be caused by any of one or more conditions, including emotional (e.g., stress), mental (e.g., multi-tasking, distraction), chemical (e.g., medication), and/or physiological (e.g., short-term memory loss from a stroke) conditions. As a result of forgetfulness, certain object storage or transport placement may not occur. For example, when preparing to travel, a person may forget to pack an item that they intended to transport. As a further example, a person may not place items for correct storage at home, such as in a refrigerator, freezer, or medicine cabinet. In an attempt to ensure that objects are located appropriately for a predetermined time, such as in a briefcase for a meeting, or to ensure timely return of medicine to a cabinet, a person may check, double-check, and even triple-check objects that have been packed or stored or not, as the case may be.
Regarding business travel, people desire to be prepared—to have everything with them, to be on top of things. If objects are not packed, it may result in a feeling of failure as a person arrives at his or her destination ill-prepared. Incomplete packing and/or storage makes for wasted trips or unnecessary purchases when a person may have to replace the item not packed or not stored/located. Such wasted trips and unnecessary purchases are generally inefficient and result in a loss of productivity.
The cognitive demands of today's busy world make object tracking and organization even more important. Therefore, the art of object organization and planning would benefit from improved systems and methods of predicting, identifying, and/or confirming a presence of an object in a predefined space.